Animal Orb Tiers
This is a comparison of between animal orbs is based on their stats, their advantages and their disadvantages. Stat Pets Grading - Stats are valued at: Magic 4, Agility 2, Defense 2, Strength 1. Negative stats are worth half of their original values. A bonus of +2 is awarded if multiple stats are increased. 1) Beholder (+2 Magic) - 8 Points 2) Scratchpaw (+1 Strength +2 Agility + multi-stat bonus) - 6 Points 2) Chicken (+1 Strength +1 Defense +1 Agility + multi-stat bonus) - 6 Points 2) Meowburt (+3 Agility) - 6 Points 3) Snailburt (+5 Defense -5 Agility) - 5 Points 4) Spiny (+2 Defense) - 4 Points 5) Burly Bear (+2 Strength) - 2 Points 5) Snoot (+2 Strength) - 2 Points Regular Pets The normal pets that have a special bonus instead of stats are listed here. The stat pets will be listed in parenthesis to show how they compare with the normal pets. S RANK 1) Hawkster Advantages - Collects fruit from dead bodies, attacks fallen enemies, accumulates lots of XP through one damage pecks. Disadvantages - Food can be intercepted by players and thieves, attacking enemies is somewhat useless when XP is not needed. 2) BiPolar Bear Advantages - Mauls enemies with less than eleven HP left (or bosses at less than eleven percent), useful to prevent overkill, best pet for all boss fights. Disadvantages - Mauls allies and even the user at less than eleven HP. 3) Piggy Advantages - Makes fruit give two times more HP, makes chicken legs give one and a half times more HP, only pet with no disadvantages. Disadvantages - None. A RANK 4) Rammy Advantages - Knocks enemies down once every five to ten seconds, doesn't have to charge to knock enemies down (if the player drags him through the enemies), charging slimes is amazing for XP, helpful to prevent being cornered by enemies (especially trolls), charging can't be blocked. Disadvantages - Charging can be dodged, enemies need to be lined up to be knocked down. (Beholder) 5) Owlet *'Pros:' Collects fruit from trees. *'Cons:' Outclassed by Hawkster. (Scratchpaw) (Chicken) (Meowburt) B RANK 6) Bitey Bat *'Pros:' Bites enemies' heads to do a small amount of damage, Biting can't be blocked or dodged, enemies don't have to be lined up with the player to be bitten. *'Cons:' Outclassed by Rammy. 7) Troll *'Pros:' Regenerates one percent of the player's HP every eight seconds. *'Cons:' Healing is slow (it takes one minute and twenty seconds to regenerate the equivalent HP to one piece of fruit). 8) Yeti *'Pros:' Prevents the player from being frozen, useful for fighting Ice King, reduces damage received from all ice attacks. *'Cons:' Only useful for specific levels. (Snailburt) C RANK (Spiny) 9) Frogglet *'Pros:' Picks up items with his tongue. *'Cons:' Items can be intercepted, doesn't spawn any items of his own, outclassed by Hawkster and Owlet. 10) Monkeyface *'Pros:' Increases enemies' chance to drop weapons and food. *'Cons:' Drops are unreliable and enemies are likely to drop weapons when the player needs food. 11) Mr. Buddy *'Pros:' Enables the player to dig faster. *'Cons:' Digging faster is rather useless in the grand scheme of things. 12) Cardinal *'Pros:' Brings the player secret items. *'Cons:' Only brings four items: the Boomerang, Pointy Sword, Key Sword, and Fishing Rod. 13) Pazzo *'Pros:' Shows the player dig locations even if they're invisible. *'Cons:' Only brings three items: Bone Sword, Ice Sword, and the Holy Sword. D RANK 14) Zebra *'Pros:' Increases the player's chance to find fruit in tall grass. *'Cons:' Collecting fruit still isn't a one-hundred percent garantee. 15) Seahorse *'Pros:' Allows the player to move through water faster. *'Cons:' Only useful in specific levels. 16) Giraffey *'Pros:' Increases XP accumulation by 10% (1.1 XP per hit instead of 1). *'Cons:' Hawkster and Rammy both have ways of outclassing him and both have something they do in addition to extra XP. (Burly Bear) (Snoot) E RANK 17) Dragonhead *'Pros:' Randomly shoots fireballs, fireballs do two more total damage than Pelter's snowball by the damage over time adding up, but you earn twice as much XP. *'Cons:' Shooting the fireballs is unreliable. 18) Pelter *'Pros:' Randomly shoots snowballs. *'Cons:' Shooting Snowballs is unreliable, does less damage than Dragonhead but with half as much XP earned, interrupts combos. 19) Sherbert *'Pros:' Allows the player to jump higher. *'Cons:' The most redundant pet in the game (he doesn't do anything for you that you didn't do to unlock him the first place. You jump higher so you can jump higher). 20) Install Ball *'Pros:' Randomly shoots photons with the rate of fire and damage being based off of your Agility. *'Cons:' Shooting photons is unreliable, outclassed by Dragonhead and Pelter because even with a +6 agility weapon he does half the damage, interrupts combos. Category:Animal Orbs Category:Tier Lists